moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarnoksiężnik
Msza już dawno dobiegła końca, wszyscy wierni, nawet ci dręczeni przez najróżniejsze niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy, przestali już zamęczać starego klechę, którego pomarszczona twarz budziła równe obrzydzenie co skryte pod symbolem świętości, zwały tłuszczu, oraz siwy co raz rzadszy włos na głowie. Kapłan odprawił ministrantów, standardowo dzieląc się z nimi częścią pieniędzy zebranych na tace. Nienawidził tego robić, był jednak zmuszony szantażem "małych gnojków", które przyłapały go kiedyś z jedną z dziewcząt śpiewających w chórze w niedwuznacznej sytuacji. Ksiądz przeklinając w myślach nowe metody wychowawcze, za sprawą których już dziesięciolatek wiedział czym jest seks, pośpiesznie ruszył by zamknąć główne wrota kościoła. I tak był już spóźniony, niestety przez ostatnie plotki krążące o nim musiał dbać o swoją reputację i relację z wiernymi przez co każdego dnia tracił masę czasu. Stylizowane na świece elektryczne lampy wciąż oświetlały wnętrze katedry czyniąc malowidła na suficie w miarę dobrze widocznymi. Ksiądz pozwalał sobie jednak na zapalenie jedynie połowy z nich, sprawiało to że słabe, żółte światło doskonale komponowało się z licznymi złotymi zdobieniami na rzeźbach i ołtarzach, dając efekt jakby złoto dosłownie kapało ze ścian. Katedra była zbudowana na planie krzyża, jak każdy kościół katolicki, cztery rzędy ławek dzieliły dwa rzędy kolumn, a wokół każdej z nich stała grupa nieruchomych świętych, którzy w swych dostojnych pozach, z góry patrzyli na wiernych składających modły do swego stwórcy. Przy ścianach stały liczne ołtarze, a każdy z nich poświęcony jednej scenie z drogi krzyżowej Jezusa i jednemu wybranemu świętemu. Kapłan "toczył się" środkiem wielkiej budowli zapatrzony w swój telefon rubasznie uśmiechając się do świecącego ekranu, podążając w kierunku włącznika światła przy głównych drzwiach, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Jego uśmiech został jednak szybko zdarty ze starych, pomarszczonych warg, kiedy dostrzegł przed sobą parę czarnych butów sportowych. Ksiądz powoli podniósł wzrok a każdy element stroju postaci przed nim przerażał go co raz bardziej. Sportowe obuwie nijak nie pasowało do eleganckich spodni od garnituru, spiętych prostym, skórzanym pasem ze srebrną klamrą, wystającą spod czarnej, prostej, zapiętej aż do przedostatniego guzika u szyi, koszuli, na którą zarzucony był krótki, również czarny płaszcz o srebrnych guzikach w którego kieszeniach postać stojąca przed kapłanem miała teraz ukryte swe dłonie. Stojący przed nim mężczyzna uśmiechał się pogardliwie unosząc jedynie lewą stronę ust, miał jasną karnację, długie jak na mężczyznę kruczoczarne włosy, oraz ciemno-brązowe, niemal czarne oczy, gdzie lewe zasłonięte było przez długą grzywkę. - O Boże - wyjęczał przerażony klecha upuszczając telefon na podłogę. - Chciałbyś! - syknęła postać i szybkim ruchem dłoni delikatnie pchnęła ciało mężczyzny. Kapłan odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, a następnie zaczął sunąć po kafelkowanej posadzce katedry, aż jego ciało nie dojechało do schodów przed ołtarzem, o które uderzyło. Kapłan poczuł ból przeszywający jego ciało z powodu nagłego zderzenia z kamienną konstrukcją, jednak adrenalina szybko postawiła go na nogi. Widząc zbliżającego się szybkim krokiem mężczyznę, ksiądz czym prędzej pobiegł do ołtarza i pochwycił stojący na nim złoty krzyż, by następnie skierować go na mroczną postać i wrzasnąć na cały kościół. - IDŹ PRECZ DIABLE! - Pochlebiasz mi klecho, ale to zły moment na robienie sobie wrogów, a przyrównywanie go do kogoś takiego jak ja, może go bardzo rozgniewać - odpowiedział mężczyzna, a pogardliwy uśmiech ustąpił złowieszczemu wyrazowi twarzy. - W IMIĘ OJCA I SYNA... - spróbował znów kapłan. - Twoje słowa nie mają Jego mocy obłudniku, nawet w Jego domu - odpowiedziała postać. Mężczyzna był już tylko kilka kroków od kapłana, w akcie desperacji klecha wyczekał moment aż przeciwnik będzie na wyciągnięcie ręki, wziął silny zamach i spróbował go uderzyć symbolem swej wiary dzierżonym w dłoni jego ruch był jednak zdecydowanie zbyt wolny i mroczny zdążył pochwycić górną część krzyża. - Proszę cię - powiedziała upiorna upiorna postać z uśmiechem politowania. Kapłan mocował się przez chwilę z przeciwnikiem, kiedy ku swemu przerażeniu zauważył, że krzyż zaczyna rozgrzewać się do czerwoności. Przez palce klechy z ogromną prędkością przeszło długie ostrze, dopiero co uformowanego miecza, o złotej, bogato zdobionej rękojeści, jelcu w kształcie głowy kozła, którego rogi stanowiły osłonę na ręce, a z paszczy zwierzęcia wychodziło proste ostrze, na którym wypalone były dwa wijące się wokół siebie węże. Ksiądz nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet słowa, był zbyt przerażony widokiem swej poparzonej, zakrwawionej dłoni. - Eh... muszę przyznać, rozczarowałeś mnie - zaczął mężczyzna i kontynuował wymachując swym świeżo "wykutym" mieczem - Daliśmy ci wszystko czego chciałeś, pieniądze, władza, wpływy, wszystko podane na tacy razem z pokarmem, który pochłaniasz równie zachłannie co używki zażywane z ciał prostytutek, z którymi sypiasz. Cieszyłeś się tymi dobrami przez całe lata, a obrzydzenie i poczucie winy jakie wzbudzasz w tych, które ci się oddały, razem z tym cudownym przykładem jaki dajesz, przez który nawet najwierniejsi tej parafii odchodzili w siną dal, sprawiał że żyłbyś jeszcze długie lata. - Więc... dlaczego? - skamlał przerażony kapłan. - Dlatego mój drogi, grzeszny przyjacielu, że... postanowiłeś spróbować się nawrócić - odpowiedział mu mężczyzna upiornie się szczerząc i zaraz zaczął tłumaczyć - Co raz rzadziej odwiedzasz domy rozpusty, uważasz na siebie, przestałeś czerpać z życia, a zamiast tego co raz częściej i co raz żarliwiej błagasz Boga o przebaczenie. Wtedy góra, a w moim wypadku raczej dół, wysyła kogoś takiego jak ja, aby dopilnował żeby duszyczka nie nawiała gdzie nie powinna. Kapłan spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny, jego tęczówki zapłonęły fioletowym ogniem a białko zasnuła czerń mroczna i upiorna niczym piekielna otchłań, wszystko to trwało ułamki sekund, chwilę tak krótką, że nawet najlepsze kamery zdolne do nagrywania zwolnionym tempem miałyby problem z jej uchwyceniem, ale w zupełności wystarczyło aby całkowicie złamać umysł ofiary. - O nie! Nie! Błagam nie! Już nie będę! - krzyknął kapłan. - Przecież doskonale wiesz, że nic to nie da, nie możemy ryzykować utraty tak wspaniałego szarlatana - powiedział mężczyzna unosząc miecz. Jednak nim ostrze spadło na ciało grzesznika, nim demoniczna moc odebrała mu życie i wydarła duszę z ciała aby powlec ją na wieczne męki, do uszu mrocznej postaci dotarło coś innego, dla niego słabo słyszalne, dla kapłana wcale. Demon wyczuł aurę chciwości i wiążącą się z nią kapłańską aurę pożądania. Telefon wibrował tylko przez sekundę, dając znać o wiadomości, którą właśnie otrzymał. Odziany w czerń mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń, a komórka w sekundę znalazła się w jego rękach, jak na komendę telefon sam się odblokował ukazując mu treść lubieżnej konwersacji, pełnej erotyzmu i pomysłów, które odrzucają większość społeczeństwa, a wszystko to dodatkowo udekorowane całą galerią nagich i półnagich zdjęć. - A może faktycznie pospieszyliśmy się z osądem - powiedział mężczyzna, bardziej do siebie niż do kapłana, po czym pokazał kapłanowi ekran na którym widniało teraz nagie ciało młodej kobiety i zapytał - Naprawdę chciałeś uprawiać z nią sex? Lepiej było sobie kupić gumową lalkę, byłaby bardziej naturalna - dodał prześmiewczo mroczny, rzucając telefon kapłanowi. - Czekaj! - krzyknął kapłan zasłaniając się przed uderzeniem. Mężczyzna powstrzymał się od wznowienia ataku, chciał tego posłuchać, próby przekupstwa, błagań o wybaczenie, obietnicę poprawy, a może chciał wezwać któregoś ze świętych? Prawdziwa loteria, a mroczny uwielbiał ten moment, kapłan dostrzegł jednak pewien element, na który wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Na szyi mężczyzny na srebrnym łańcuszku zawieszona była również srebrna moneta, ksiądz dostrzegł tylko jedną stronę, na której zobaczył odwrócony pentagram z wpisanym w niego krzyżem zamętu. W tej jednej chwili klecha zrozumiał z kim ma do czynienia. Widząc zainteresowanie u mężczyzny, kapłan zaczął mówić. - Dogadajmy się, y... y dobijmy targu, ja jestem proboszczem, mogę ci wiele dać. - Ty chyba nie rozumiesz na jakiej zasadzie działa ta umowa, to my dajemy coś tobie, a nie ty nam, ty już dawno oddałeś nam to czego chcemy - powiedział mężczyzna odwracając się rozkładając ręce na cały kościół jakby chciał podkreślić, że wszystko co otacza kapłana, tak naprawdę należy do mrocznego. - Poza tym - dodał nadal stojący plecami do kapłana mężczyzna uśmiechając się i opierając miecz o swoje ramię - Dobra doczesne to ostatnie co mnie interesuję, mam ich pod dostatkiem i w nadmiarze. - Nie, nie mówię o pieniądzach i bogactwie, mogę dać ci duszę - odparł mu ksiądz. - I tak ją dostanę - rzekł mroczny. - Nie, nie mówię o mojej duszy, mogę ci dać duszę... gwałciciela - odrzekł mu kapłan. Ksiądz zobaczył jak do tej pory nonszalancka postawa mężczyzny, raptem staje się wyprostowana, mroczny powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę klechy a ten dostrzegł jego dzikie, drapieżne, przesycone demoniczną mocą spojrzenie. Mężczyzna zrobił krok w kierunku kapłana i wyraźnie zainteresowany zachęcił go: - Mów dalej. - Podobno znęcał się, molestował i gwałcił swoją córkę... latami, policja zrobiła nalot na jego dom, znaleźli nagrania, jakieś posrane przyrządy, musiałby przekupić każdego sędziego w tym kraju żeby się z tego wywinąć - opowiadał przerażony kapłan widząc jak postać zbliża się do niego. - Kuś kuś przyjacielu, kuś mnie dalej, jesteś na dobrej drodze - powiedział mężczyzna szczerząc się przeraźliwie. - Em... jeśli dostanie wyrok i pójdzie do więzienia inni mu nie odpuszczą, gwałciciel, pedofil i to własną córkę, nikt go nie ochroni a jeśli dostanie okropną i bolesną śmierć godną męczennika... - mówił kapłan. - Pójdzie do czyśćca, będzie tam cierpiał aż po sąd ostateczny ale... do naszego parku rozrywki nie trafi - dokończył za kapłana mroczny swym upiornym, przypominającym teraz syczenie węża, głosem i zaczął się zastanawiać. Stał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, patrząc w jakiś niewidzialny, niemożliwie odległy punkt, leżący daleko poza granicami ludzkiego pojmowania. Klecha widział jak mężczyzna się uspokaja, jak jego oddech zwalnia a chwyt na złotej rękojeści jego miecza staje się wyraźnie luźniejszy. Nagle mroczny "wybudził" się z dziwnego transu i znów skierował swój wzrok na kapłana po czym zapytał: - A właściwie to dlaczego? Co sprawiło, że taka gnida jak ty, nagle postanowiła zwrócić się ku świętości? - Ostatnio miałem stan przedzawałowy, lekarze kazali mi na siebie uważać - odpowiedział zakłopotany kapłan. - Ooo a więc strach przed śmiercią, wystraszyłeś się, że w końcu nadszedł czas spłaty długu. Jakie typowe, bardzo typowe, tak typowe, że aż nudne - powiedział mroczny z obrzydzeniem. - A więc? - spytał niepewnie kapłan. - A więc przyjacielu - rzekł upiorny człowiek, już znacznie spokojniejszym, wręcz radosnym głosem, chwytając kapłana za szaty i stawiając go na nogi - Nie masz czego się obawiać, jak to mówią, złego licho nie bierze - w tej chwili mężczyzna złapał kapłana za rękę, początkowo wystraszony klecha dostrzegł, że nie ma na niej już śladu po zadanych mieczem obrażeniach. - A o stan swojej duszy zacznij się martwić między drugim a trzecim zawałem, czyli za kilka.. kilkanaście lat - powiedział mężczyzna zbliżając swoją twarz do twarzy klechy - A teraz mój drogi... gadaj wszystko co wiesz! ---- Drzwi od celi otworzyły się, mroczny pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka gdzie spał jego cel. Mężczyzna podszedł do leżącego na jednej z dolnych prycz gwałciciela i nachylił się nad nim. Jego sen był spokojny, oddech miarowy, był dojrzałym, wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Chociaż miał ciemną skórę, rysy twarzy nie wskazywały na to aby miał pochodzenie pozwalające mu na naturalne posiadanie tego koloru skóry, musiała to być więc opalenizna. Dobrze zarabiający, w oczach mrocznego nawet przystojny mężczyzna, wdowiec, nikt nie podejrzewał aby był kimś nienormalnym, wręcz przeciwnie opinia publiczna miała go za przykład do naśladowania. Cóż, rzeczywiście się nim stał, przynajmniej dla początkujących oprawców planujących kryć się w tłumie. Mroczny ujrzał delikatne światło wpadające do celi przez niewielkie okienko. Samochód nadjeżdżający ze zdecydowanie za dużą prędkością, idealny wyznacznik czasu. Wziął wdech i nagle wszystko zaczęło zwalniać, ptaki przelatujące za oknem, nadjeżdżający samochód, ludzie idący na zewnątrz spieszący się do domów, kropla spadająca z nieszczelnego kranu w celi gwałciciela, wszystko to się zatrzymało, albo poruszało tak wolno, że normalny człowiek nie zauważyłby, że coś się wydarzyło. Obudził go nagły chwyt za twarz, który wyszarpał go z posłania i rzucił o ścianę przeciwległą do tej na, której leżał. Rzut był tak mocny, że mężczyzna najpierw uderzył o ścianę, a potem wylądował na górnym łóżku więziennej pryczy po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, przy okazji uderzając głową o stalową krawędź starego sprężynowego materaca. Potworny ból przeszył całe jego ciało, z prawego ucha polała się krew, mężczyzna z trudem wracał do świadomości, a im bardziej odzyskiwał władzę nad swymi zmysłami, tym szybciej chciał ją stracić. Stała teraz przed nim, ubrana w szarą bluzkę na ramiączkach, w czarnych spodniach, z miną pełną żalu, nienawiści i cierpienia, jakimś cudem mimo potwornej ciemności widział łzy rozmazujące słaby makijaż. Chociaż nie mógł w to uwierzyć, stała teraz przed nim jego własna córka. Nagle jednak ból i cierpienie na jej obliczu ustąpiły miejsca drapieżnemu, nienaturalnemu uśmiechowi, a dotychczas szare oczy przybrały kolor ciemnej purpury i zaczęły płonąć dziwną, nienaturalną energią. - Cześć tatusiu - zaczęła niewinnym głosem stojąca przed łóżkiem dziewczyna. Płynnym ruchem chwyciła się krawędzi pryczy i mocno odbiła się od ziemi wskakują na niego i siadając mu okrakiem na brzuchu, przygniatając ręce swym ciężarem, tym samym kompletnie unieruchamiając jego górne kończyny, oraz zaciskając uda na jego ciele na tyle mocno, by utrudnić mu oddychanie. - Teraz widzisz jak to jest być bezsilnym - powiedziała nadal spokojnym głosem. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy jej ręce spoczęły na jego twarzy, doskonale za to poczuł ścisk na czaszce, który sprawiał, że mężczyzna czuł się jakby ktoś wyciskał mu mózg uszami. Jeszcze lepiej poczuł kciuki wrzynające się w jego oczy. Krzyk gwałciciela rozdarł pustą celę, facet bardzo teraz żałował, że nie ma w niej nikogo innego kto mógłby go obronić, przeklinał w myślach swoich kolegów, którzy załatwili mu osobną celę, aby nie musiał się martwić o życie. - Co się dzieje tato? Przecież sam mówiłeś, że lepiej żebym niczego nie widziała, doznania z dotyku są wtedy intensywniejsze - dodała zadowolona dziewczyna. Mężczyzna poczuł jak szybkie szarpnięcie dłoni zrywa jego spodnie razem z bielizną. - To co? Chcesz się zabawić? - spytała dziewczyna chwytając jego członka. Jeden silny, gwałtowny, pewny ruch, tyle wystarczyło aby zerwać naczynia krwionośne wewnątrz jego organu rozrodczego. Kolejny przeraźliwy krzyk wydobył się z gardła katowanego więźnia. Nie był to jednak w żadnym razie koniec jego tortur. Uwolniony spod uścisku chwycił się za krocze i przechylił na bok, nie mając pojęcia, że już znajdował się na skraju pryczy, runął na betonową posadzkę, rozwalając sobie wargę i łuk brwiowy. Chwila wytchnienia dana mu przez upadek została szybko przerwana, przez potężny, gwałtowny nacisk, który zgniótł jego jądra i uszkodzonego członka. Już nie krzyk, ale cienki pisk rozdarł miejsce pobytu dręczonego faceta. - Co... za ostro? Tatusiowi się nie podoba? - spytała zatroskana dziewczyna, delikatnie podnosząc głowę mężczyzny. - Czym... czym ty jesteś? - wyskamlał mężczyzna. - Preludium do wieczności jaka cię czeka, radziłbym pokochać ból, który właśnie ci funduje, bo gwarantuje ci, że tam gdzie trafisz, w porównaniu do tego co cię tam czeka, ten ból będzie rzadkim rarytasem - odpowiedział mu upiorny, syczący, męski głos. Gwałciciel poczuł jak w jego plecy wbija się coś ostrego, by chwilę potem usłyszeć dźwięk zdzieranej skóry, powolnie odrywanej z jego pleców, razem z ubraniem, które właśnie miał na sobie. Znów zaczął krzyczeć, podobnie jak w momencie kiedy został żywcem oskalpowany, a potem znów kiedy pękały mu żebra i kolejny kiedy miażdżone były jego stopy i kolejny kiedy niszczone były rzepki w kolanach i kolejny kiedy pękała mu miednica i kolejny kiedy złamany kij od mopa stojącego w celi przebił się przez jego odbyt i kolejny kiedy dostał krwotoku z powodu pękniętej wątroby, aż wreszcie wydał z siebie ostatni urwany w połowie, kiedy szok wywołany bólem rozchodzący się od kręgosłupa na całe ciało doprowadził do zatrzymania akcji serca, jęk. Czas znów zaczął płynąć normalnie, samochód pojechał dalej o mało nie potrącając jednego z przechodniów na przejściu, ptaki uleciały gdzieś w dal, mroczny po raz ostatni spojrzał na mężczyznę. Jego ciało było nienaruszone, nie było na nim najmniejszej rany, było jednak wygięte w nienaturalnej pozie, a zastygły wyraz twarzy ukazywał przerażenie i ból. Mężczyzna podszedł do ciała gwałciciela, po czym, upewniwszy się, że nie żyje, opuścił jego celę. ---- Do swojego czarnego jak jego dusza mercedesa SLS wskoczył przez okno, stuknął otwartą dłonią w kierownicę a auto jak na komendę samo odpaliło silnik. Światła błysnęły oświetlając kawałek chodnika i płosząc skradającego się w ciemności kota, a tym samym dając znak, że maszyna jest żywa i gotowa do drogi. Mroczny rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i ruszył z miejsca. Nie wystartował szybko, nie zerwał się nagle i raptownie paląc gumy, zamiast tego odjechał powoli i spokojnie, popisując się płynnością panowania nad ruchami swego wozu. Jechał przez miasto a upiorny, złowieszczy uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. - Czuję się zaszczycony, będąc nawiedzonym przez samego archanioła Uriela - powiedział mroczny. - Witaj Elymasie - odpowiedział mu siedzący obok mężczyzna. Miał na sobie elegancki czarny garnitur, również czarny krawat i buty, biała koszulę, z mankietami spinanymi wsuwkami w kształcie złotych krzyżów greckich. Jego twarz nie wyróżniała się jednak niczym szczególnym, wydawał się być zwykłym, szarym, nudnym człowiekiem, elegancko ubranym i z całą pewnością zadbanym, lecz na pewno nie wyróżniającym się na tle reszty. Długie włosy zaczesane do tyłu miał spięte w luźny kuc, jego twarz była gładka, jakby jeszcze przed chwilą się ogolił, jego nos był nieco szpakowaty, pozornie nikt wyjątkowy. A jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy, w jego kocie, tajemnicze oczy, aby wiedzieć, że jest kimś niezwykłym. - Czym sobie zasłużyłem na wizytę tak dostojnej postaci? - spytał mężczyzna. - Przybyłem tutaj aby odwieźć cię od twojego pomysłu - odpowiedział archanioł. - Oh, a cóż to za pomysł? - spytał Elymas. - Będąc na komisariacie przejrzałeś akta sprawy i dowiedziałeś się co się stało z dziewczyną, teraz kierujesz do szpitala psychiatrycznego, w którym została zamknięta, najpewniej żeby zmusić ją do samobójstwa - odpowiedział Uriel. - Jak pieprzyłem się z Cath to też nas podglądałeś? - zapytał mroczny śmiejąc się z nieproszonego pasażera. Uriel nic nie powiedział, po prostu ciężko westchnął i pokręcił głową z zażenowaniem. - Z miejscem trafiłeś, ale co do celu... ciebie też wkurza, że w pakiecie zdolności nie mamy czytania w myślach? Wglądu w wolę innych? - odpowiedział pytaniem mężczyzna? - Fakt, zaoszczędziłoby mi to sporo czasu, ale gdyby było tak jak tego chcesz, wolna wola którą otrzymaliśmy nie byłaby całkowicie wolna - odpowiedział Uriel. - Wy i te wasze wszystkie zasad, zabawni jesteście - odrzekł Elymas i dodał - A poza tym, dlaczego miałbym sobie odpuszczać? Samotna, cierpiąca, siłą obdarta z niewinności, przepełniona żalem, nienawiścią, cierpieniem, bólem; kochamy takie jak ona, takie które nie zasługują na to by trafić do nas, a jednak tam idą. Zasady to zasady, cudzołóstwo wymuszone czy nie, pozostaje cudzołóstwem, a samobójstwo niezależnie od przyczyny pozostaje samobójstwem - mówił powoli kierowca. Archanioł nie powiedział nic, chciał go zaatakować, użyć swej boskiej mocy przeciwko niemu, rozerwać go na strzępy, wiedział jednak co oznacza złamanie zasad, tak samo jak wiedział po co tu jest. - A tak właściwie, co wielkiego archanioła obchodzi jakaś podrzędna duszyczka? Codziennie trafiają ich do was miliony, jaką różnicę robi wam jedna czy dwie? - spytał kierowca. - Tu nie chodzi o nią - odpowiedział mu Uriel. - Doprawdy? - podjął zaciekawiony facet i dopytał - Więc o kogo? - O ciebie Elymasie - rzekł archanioł. - O błagam, chyba nie przyszedłeś mi tutaj znowu robić wykładów na temat moralności, prawości, możliwości nawrócenia i innych pierdołach - odrzekł mężczyzna. - Elymasie otrzymujesz szansę przebaczenia swych win, jako jeden z nielicznych łowców masz szansę odzyskać wolność, jest dla ciebie miejsce w domu pańskim, wystarczy, że wyznasz swe grzechy i o nie poprosisz - powiedział wysłannik niebios. - Trochę by to zajęło, miałem dłuuugie i grzeszne życie - odparł mężczyzna i dodał - Poza tym o jakiej wolności mowa? Zamieniłbym zasady jakimi rządzi się Piekło, na te, którymi rządzą się Niebiosa, a szczerze mówiąc na porównanie to pierwsze daje jednak więcej wolności niż to drugie. - W Niebiosach nikt nie rozerwie cie na strzępy i nie pożre twego serca tylko dlatego, że sprzeciwiłeś się jego woli - odparł Archanioł. - Fakt, tam zostałbym za to strącony na ziemie, by cierpieć krzywdy człowiecze i na powrót zrozumieć docenić błogosławieństwo jakie otrzymałem. Chciałbym ci jedynie przypomnieć Urielu, że to wasz Dom Boży sprawił, że jestem teraz tym kim jestem - odpowiedział Elymas. Archanioł spuścił głowę i zamyślił się. "Wciąż przepełniony żalem, wciąż pełen nienawiści. Po tylu latach. Jak on w ogóle może tak żyć? Jak może nie żałować?" myślał archanioł. - Chciałbyś to zrobić co? - spytał mroczny. - Co takiego? - odbił pytaniem Uriel. - Złamać zasady, zabić mnie, zniszczyć, posłać pierwszą klasą prosto do Piekła, mnie i każdego innego łowce - odpowiedział Elymas. - Nie, nie chciałbym. Chciałbym, żebyś przyjął dar jaki ci oferujemy, żebyś wrócił do światłości - odparł mu archanioł. - Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy Urielu? Jestem tylko podrzędnym łowcą, upadłą duszą zatraconą w mroku, czemu nie znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego do męczenia i psucia dobrego humoru? - spytał wściekle mężczyzna. - Właśnie dlatego. Od tylu lat się tym zajmujesz, a jednak nie uległeś pysze, nie uważasz się za mocarza, mówisz o sobie jako o zwykłym łowcy, chociaż jesteś drugim najpotężniejszym tropicielem jaki chodzi po tym świecie, masz moce których zazdrości ci połowa piekieł, a jednak nie obnosisz się z tym, nie odgrażasz się innym i nie wymuszasz na nich posłuszeństwa, ni budujesz sobie armii sługusów, ograniczyłeś się do jednej, o którą nawet nie prosiłeś, nawet nie starasz się o awans na demona, chociaż każdy upadły anioł chciałby mieć w swoich szeregach kogoś takiego jak ty. Nie chcesz tego przyznać i nie jesteś w stanie znieść tej myśli ale tak naprawdę w głębi serca wciąż masz w sobie cząstkę dobra daną ci przez Boga - odpowiedział mu archanioł. Zatrzymali się, byli już na miejscu. Elymas wysiadł ze swego wozu i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę budynku szpitalnego. Uriel szedł za nim, widział gniew narastający w mrocznym, archanioł nie zamierzał odpuszczać, jednak nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, dostrzegł dziewczynę stojącą samotnie na dachu ośrodka szykującą się do skoku, który definitywnie zakończy jej życie. Mężczyzna przyspieszył kroku, podobnie jak jego anielski towarzysz. - Elymasie stój! - krzyknął Uriel. Mroczny nie usłuchał, podszedł do ściany budynku i zaczął iść po niej co raz szybszym krokiem, za nic mając prawa grawitacji, które natychmiast powinny sprowadzić go na ziemie. Archanioł rozwinął swe śnieżno-białe, anielskie skrzydła i pofrunął na dach budynku, wyprzedzając tym samym mrocznego. Był na miejscu, stojąc kilka kroków za dziewczyną, gotów ją ratować, ale wciąż z nadzieją, czekając na to co zrobi mężczyzna. Stała, myśląc że jest sama, nie zauważając chronionego filtrem percepcyjnym mężczyzny idącego po pionowej ścianie, ani stojącego za nią archanioła. Stała z założonymi rękoma, zapatrując się w dół, jej, długie włosy, w kolorze ciemnego blondu, targane były przez porywisty wiatr wiejący na wysokości dachu budynku, z szarych oczu spływały łzy, powoli przecierając szlak przez policzki, na kąciki ust, by następnie razem ze śliną spłynąć na podbródek i stamtąd spaść na jej cienką piżamę. Było jej zimno, nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak ani trochę, mróz wrzynający się w jej ciało był w jej oczach idealnym wyznacznikiem tego, czy już nastał koniec jej istnienia. Stanęła na gzymsie i rozłożyła ręce, spojrzała w dół i zamknęła oczy, pozwalając by jej ciało wykonał zadanie za nią. Uriel najchętniej rzucił się by złapać dziewczynę, wiedział jednak, że byłaby to ingerencja w wolną wole, zbyt poważna by ktoś przymknął na nią oko, archanioł z przerażeniem patrzył na chylące się ku dołowi ciało dziewczyny. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że jej ciało, tak samo jak wiatr, ptaki przelatujące nad szpitalem i samochody w oddali, zatrzymują się. Elymas chwycił ją za gardło i delikatnie wepchnął ją z powrotem na dach, sprawiając że zaczęła upadać płasko na jego powierzchnie. - Jest twoja doktorze Uriel - powiedział prześmiewczo mężczyzna i opierając stworzony nie tak dawno miecz o swoje ramie, wszedł do szpitala. Kiedy tylko znalazła się w ramionach archanioła, ubranego już wtedy w kitel lekarski, czas wrócił na swe normalne tory. Elymas zwinnym ruchem całego ciała uniknął zderzenia z grupą pędzącego na dach, przez wąską klatkę schodową, personelu medycznego, po czym już znacznie szybszym krokiem ruszył w stronę rejestracji. Kiedy znalazł się na miejscu, jego serce naprawdę się uradowało, zobaczył bowiem papierową kartotekę. Prosta iluzja pozwalająca mu podszyć się pod jednego z lekarzy, wymuszająca niestety ukrycie miecza w zupełności wystarczyła aby otrzymać dane pacjentki, na której mu zależało, zwłaszcza że już dużo wcześniej znał jej nazwisko. Dowiedział się gdzie ma iść i z czystej ciekawości przeczytał kartotekę, stwierdził wtedy, że miecz będzie zdecydowanie zbyt łagodnym rozwiązaniem. Miał co prawda ograniczone możliwości przez wszędobylskie kamery, oraz wyposażenie jej pokoju, ale nawet to wystarczyło aby dać jej satysfakcjonującą go śmierć. ---- Szedł przez kolejne, kolorowe do połowy i sterylnie białe wyżej korytarze szpitala, oświetlane długimi lampami na suficie dającymi białe światło w poszukiwaniu sali, w której miał znajdować się jego cel. Usłyszał parę kroków za sobą, a jego wyraz twarzy z radości, szybko zaczął uosabiać zmęczenie. Spojrzał w bok i dostrzegł Uriela idącego z nim ramię w ramię. - Czy olewając cię przed szpitalem, nie dałem ci dostatecznie jasnego sygnału, że nie jestem zainteresowany propozycją? - spytał mężczyzna. - A jednak ocaliłeś dziewczynę - odpowiedział archanioł. - Nie łudź się, nie zrobiłem tego dlatego że jestem dobry tylko dlatego, że nie znoszę tych debilnych zasad i zapobiegając jej trafieniu do kotła pokazuje ich głupotę. Jestem łowcą grzeszników a nie bezbronnych ofiar, które nie mogły nic poradzić na swój los, ten sam los który wepchnął je w szpony destrukcji, szpony przed którymi tacy jak ty nie ośmielą się ruszyć dupy, aby coś zmienić bo to by było naruszenie zasad - odparł Elymas. - Dlaczego tak bardzo się wzbraniasz? - spytał archanioł. - Hmmm rezygnować z nadludzkich mocy, władzy, wpływów i możliwości robienia tego - powiedział mężczyzna, a jego ciało spowiła dziwna fioletowa energia, zmieniając je w chmurę czarnego eteru pozwalającą mu przeniknąć drzwi i wejść do pokoju, którego szukał - Na rzecz pilnowania by takie ścierwa jak ona dostąpiły zbawienia? - powiedział mroczny wskazując na leżącą na szpitalnym łóżku kobietę. - Urielu, czy naprawdę muszę ci to tłumaczyć? - dodał mroczny. - Nie o to chodzi, każdy z was się stawia, chodzi mi o to, jak możesz być aż tak nieugięty? Zwykle pojawiają się jakieś wątpliwości, chęć zmiany, nawet najmniejsza, nie zawsze się udaje, w zasadzie bardzo rzadko, ale kiedy pierwszy raz cię spotkałem, nie uciekałeś, nie stanąłeś do walki, tylko kazałeś mi odejść, po prostu odejść. Nie czułeś strachu, ani nienawiści, a przynajmniej nie do mnie, a więc? Dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz Ojca Niebieskiego? - zapytał Uriel. Elymas westchnął, chwytając za krótko i niedbale ścięte blond włosy, leżącej na łóżku kobiety. Mroczny zastanawiał się przez jakiś czas i zapytał: - A jak ci powiem to się odwalisz? - Masz na to moje słowo, że dopóki sam nie zechcesz, nie stanę ci na drodze - powiedział archanioł. - No dobrze, tylko przyda mi się jednak asystentka, wiesz taka żebym mógł się wyżyć na niej a nie musiał na tobie i ta dzieciobójczyni będzie do tego idealna - odrzekł mężczyzna rzucając wariatką o ścianę. - Zanim jednak zacznę opowiadać, muszę zapytać. Nie możesz po prostu podpytać swego tatusia o to co się wydarzyło? - spytał mroczny, chwytając kobietę za kark i stawiając ją do pionu, z twarzą zwróconą ku ścianie. - Jego wersje już znam, teraz chciałbym poznać twoją - odpowiedział archanioł. - Moją? - zaśmiał się Elymas uderzając głową kobiety o ścianę - A nie zamierzasz mnie odwodzić od tego? - powiedział i ponownie uderzył jej twarzą o mur. - A czy powstrzymanie cię, oznacza konieczność zrobienia ci krzywdy? - spytał Uriel. - Ooo tak - powiedział mężczyzna wykonując kolejne uderzenie. - W takim razie... znasz odpowiedź - rzekł archanioł. - Widzisz Urielu - zaczął mroczny ciskając kobietę o przeciwległą ścianę, przy okazji uszkadzając częściowo łóżko, na którym wcześniej spała - Dlatego właśnie dobro ssie, mógłbyś mnie zniszczyć, jedno skinienie twej ręki to dość by mnie unicestwić, wymazać z egzystencji, raz na zawsze, sprawić żebym ja potężny Elymas drugi najsilniejszy łowca grzeszników zniknął i nigdy nie powrócił, ale trzymają was reguły, te durne narzucone reguły, których żaden z was nie ośmieli się złamać, bo nie chce skończyć jak mój pan albo co gorsza... jak ja - mówił stojąc z aniołem twarz tuż przed twarzą - Mógłbyś ocalić tę kobietę i uchronić kolejne pokolenia przed moim gniewem, ale zamiast działać wolisz stać i gadać, wierząc że zrobi to jakąkolwiek różnicę. Mówisz, że nie unoszę się pychą ani dumą, a wiesz dlaczego? Bo tak jak ty znam swoje miejsce, jestem silniejszy od szeregowego potępieńca, to prawda, ale to nie znaczy, że mam się czym chwalić. Przeciwnie, takie zachowanie ściąga niepotrzebną atencję, którą ja niekoniecznie chce się cieszyć. - Co ci się stało? - spytał wręcz przerażony archanioł. - A tak, opowieść. Cóż nie lubię jej opowiadać bo jest dla mnie dosyć bolesna jak już pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć ale skoro dałeś słowo, że się odwalisz to głupotą byłoby nie skorzystać - powiedział chwytając lewą dłoń kobiety i uderzając nią o ścianę. - Wszystko zaczyna się, wcale nie tak dawno bo nieco ponad trzysta lat temu, na terenie kraju, który śmiertelni nazywają obecnie Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Kojarzysz czasy procesów czarownic? Wiesz ta plaga mordowania niewinnych kobiet, która rozeszła się jak zaraza po świecie, większość ludzi kojarzy ją tylko z opowieści o Salem, wiesz tym miejscu gdzie mieszkańcy pozabijali wszystkie tylko nie tą co trzeba - zaśmiał się mroczny chwytając kobietę za rękę i rzucając ją na drzwi. Kobieta padła na ziemie, palce jej lewej dłoni były połamane na skutek uderzenia, twarz była zalana krwią. Mężczyzna przestawił jej głowę na bok i zaczął uciskać swoją nogą. Kobieta wierzgała wymachują rękami, nogami i rzucając się po podłodze, starając się wyrwać spod sprawiającego jej potworny ból nacisku. Wtedy za oknem przejechał samochód oświetlając na moment pomieszczenie, dopiero w tym momencie Uriel zwrócił uwagę, że czas płynie normalnie. - Robisz to w czasie rzeczywistym? - spytał zdziwiony archanioł. - Ma tętniaka mózgu, może umrzeć w każdej chwili a ostatnio poprosiła o księdza, muszę się więc spieszyć - powiedział Elymas i uśmiechnął się upiornie. - Wracając jednak do opowieści, moi oprawcy byli nieco mniej widowiskowi, ograniczyli się bowiem do tylko dwóch stosów i jednego wisielca, byli też niestety hipokrytami i uznanie mojej matki i siostry za splugawione, nie powstrzymało ich od dokonania brutalnego gwałtu na tej drugiej. Na czternastoletniej dziewczynie, której jedynym marzeniem było żyć według zasad jakie wyznaczała jej Biblia i nie masz prawa się z tym spierać, codziennie czytaliśmy pismo, rano i wieczorem, codziennie się modliliśmy, a ona była troskliwym, opiekuńczym, bogobojnym i skromnym dzieckiem, nie opuszczała mnie na krok, więc nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że być może nie wiedziałem wszystkiego - powiedział mężczyzna chwytając kobietę za głowę i wielokrotnie uderzając nią o podłogę. - Na moje szczęście, zbyt zaintrygowani niewinnością mojej siostry i wrzaskami mojej matki, oprawcy nie zauważyli braku małego chłopca, który postanowił zerwać się z domu na dłuższy spacer z psem. Widziałem wszystko i słyszałem wszystko, jak pętają moją matkę do koła wozu i wrzucają ją na rozpalone ognisko, jak gwałcą moją siostrę i w imię Boże wiążą ją do drabiny, by ją także wrzucić do ognia, miała jednak pecha bo ogień przepalił sznury pozwalając jej uciec, oczywiście zaraz ją złapali, skatowali a potem ponownie wrzucili do ognia, ale płomień był za słaby by ją zabić. Koniec końców konała do rana, tylko ojciec otrzymał litościwą śmierć powieszony na jednym z przydrożnych drzew - opowiedział mężczyzna. Archanioł spojrzał na leżącą na zakrwawioną i zapłakaną, leżącą na ziemi kobietę. Mroczny znudzony zabawą rzucił ją na łóżko. Cienkie pręty na których stała cała konstrukcja nie wytrzymały naporu energii i wygięły się, pozwalając by kobieta spadła na podłogę głową do dołu. To uderzenie doprowadziło do pęknięcia tętniaka, kobieta ostatecznie zmarła, a jej dusza powędrowała do piekła. - Po kilku dniach tułaczki, jak żaden paciorek nie dał oczekiwanego rezultatu, Bóg nie kwapił się by mnie ocalić, więc... kiedy mój jedyny przyjaciel a mianowicie pies, z którym zwiałem z miejsca kaźni, został ustrzelony przez jakiegoś myśliwego, zacząłem się zastanawiać. Przypomniały mi się słowa klechy, który z takim zapałem wykrzykiwał całą litanie przekleństw przeciw diabłu, opowiadał o jego mocach i potędze, więc pomyślałem, że czemu by nie spróbować? I zgadnij co? Już po kilku godzinach znalazła się bogata rodzina, która mnie przygarnęła. Ojciec miał tam problemy z potencją, czy coś takiego, no w każdym razie nie było opcji aby mieli dzieci, nie mieli pojęcia kim jestem, uznali mnie za dar od Boga - Elymas zaśmiał się i dodał - Cóż za ironia prawda? Archanioł nic nie powiedział, stał zapatrzony na ciało kobiety i milczał. - W każdym razie, jakiś czas potem dowiedziałem się, że za atakiem na moją rodzinę stali miejscowi lekarze. Moja matka była kimś na kształt zielarki albo uzdrowicielki? Jeden pies po prostu, wyrabiała leki i maści, a ponieważ za usługi brała o wiele mniej niż oni i była o wiele skuteczniejsza, nawet przy wielu poważnych dolegliwościach, psując im tym samym reputację, postanowili się jej pozbyć. Skazali niewinną rodzinę na cierpienie i śmierć w imię własnej chciwości, więc ja skazałem ich na potępienie w imię swojej zemsty. Moje metody i skuteczność spodobały się memu panu tak bardzo, no jakby nie patrzeć wyrżnąłem wszystkich lekarzy jacy zlecili zabójstwo, ich rodziny, a potem każdego z katów mych bliskich i ich rodziny też ale wracając, spodobało się to mu tak bardzo że kiedy wreszcie przyszedł czas zapłaty, dostałem propozycję, wrócić do świata żywych, aby polować na takich jak oni, po kres dziejów - powiedział Elymas. - A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to Bóg zesłał wtedy tą rodzinę? Że to on, a nie Szatan ocalił ci życie? - spytał Uriel. - Bóg za bardzo lubi męczenników aby mnie o ocalić, pewnie byłem o krok od wrót Raju - powiedział Elymas i parsknął śmichem. W tym momencie drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się, do środka wparowała dwójka lekarzy, zastając pustą, zakrwawioną salę i leżące na podłodze zwłoki kobiety. Okryci całunem niewidzialności, Uriel i Elymas nie byli widoczni ani dla oczu ludzi, ani dla rejestratorów obrazu, takich jak kamera znajdująca się w pokoju kobiety, która zarejestrowała jedynie rzucającą się po pokoju wariatkę. ---- Stali przy samochodzie, smagani powiewami zimnego wiatru. W oddali na ciemnym, nocnym niebie migotały światła, do uszu rozmówców docierały ciche echa grzmotów nadchodzącej burzy, które chociaż odległe i niewyraźne, już teraz budziły dziwny, nienazwany, pierwotny lęk zwierząt, które przemykały przez przyszpitalny park, szukając schronienia. - Elymas, czarnoksiężnik, fałszywy prorok - mówił powoli archanioł. - Nazwali mnie tak, bo skorzystałem z zabobonów i ich "wiary" przepełnionej obłudą i hipokryzją. Z użyciem kilku sztuczek i wykopanych z ziemi zwłok sprawiłem, że uwierzyli w to, że moja matka wstała z grobu by się zemścić. Koniec końców dręczeni poczuciem winy i moimi podszeptami, wpadli w paranoję, podostawali fobii, większość sama pozabijała siebie i swoje rodziny - zakończył mężczyzna przykładając do ust palonego papierosa. - Nazwali cię czarnoksiężnikiem. Cóż, twoje zdolności bardzo pasują do nazwy, wiele demonów chciałoby mieć takich wachlarz mocy jak ty - powiedział Uriel i dodał - W każdym razie, teraz cię rozumiem, żal przekuty w nienawiść, którą skierowałeś na Boga, a jednak wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego w takim razie nie nienawidzisz mnie. - Z tego samego powodu, dla którego wciąż trzymam się mej ludzkiej natury i rangi upiora i z tego samego powodu dla którego naiwni wierzą że jestem w stanie się nawrócić, dlatego pomimo śmierci, która powinna mi zamknąć wrota do Królestwa Niebieskiego na wieczność, wciąż mam szansę powrotu. Ponieważ nienawiść jak słusznie zauważyłeś, żywię do niego, a nie do jego dzieła stworzenia. Nie mam powodu by żywić urazę do aniołów, że służą istocie którą darzą szczerą miłością i wypełniają jedynie jej polecenia, które zwykle zresztą chcą wypełniać, z tego właśnie powodu - odpowiedział mroczny, zaciągnął się dymem i kontynuował - Ale to nie znaczy, że ja mam czuć to samo co one, to nie znaczy, że mam zamiar nadstawiać drugi policzek i miłować swych wrogów oraz przebaczyć im wyrządzone krzywdy. Archanioł uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na niego i zapytał: - A kto jest twoim wrogiem Elymasie? - Ludzie, którzy niszczą życia innym - powiedział zaskakująco szybko upiór ponownie przykładając papierosa do ust i zaczął mówić, a w miarę jak mówił, w jego głosie i mowie ciała, dało się dostrzec narastający żal - Nie mam problemu z dilerami, którzy są po prostu dostawcami towaru dla tych, którzy sami sięgają po narzędzia destrukcji swego jestestwa, nie mam problemu z prostytutkami, które same z siebie porzucają wartości moralne, aby zarabiać na życie tak a nie inaczej, nie mam problemu z handlarzem bronią, zwłaszcza w krajach gdzie broń jest tak trudno dostępna, że przeciętnemu obywatelowi bardziej opłaca się ją kupić na lewo, bo obecnie posiada ją każdy tylko nie ten kto trzeba. Ale mam problem z ojcem alkoholikiem, przez którego matka będąca jedynym źródłem utrzymania rodziny zaczyna co raz częściej odwiedzać dilera, a córka aby nie zdechnąć z głodu postanawia zacząć sprzedawać swe ciało na ulicy, swoją drogą dobrze jej idzie bo blada skóra, czarne włosy i zielone oczy to nietypowe cechy. Przy okazji dziewczyna staje się matką dla młodszego brata. Jakiś czas potem brat zaczyna chorować, na tyle poważnie, że choćby dziewczyna dała całemu miastu nie nazbierała by dość funduszy, chłopak umiera a załamana dziewczyna idzie do handlarza bronią. Kupuje rewolwer i jeden magazynek pocisków, chce wymierzyć karę, jest pewna tego co ma zamiar zrobić, pakuje trzy kule w brzuch ojca bo naczytała się w bibliotece, że takie rany są najgorsze, powodują długą, bolesną i bez natychmiastowej pomocy, a w tym konkretnym wypadku nawet z nią, pewną śmierć. Kolejne dwie wędrują w głowę jej matki, która według dziewczyny pozwoliła na to wszystko, a na koniec sama morderczyni odbiera sobie życie. - zakończył Elymas. Uriel spojrzał w jego oczy płonące fioletowym światłem, upiór był wściekły, bardzo wściekły, na tyle by nie obawiać się ujawnienia swej prawdziwej natury przed samym archaniołem, ale Uriel nie był urażony jego gniewem, wręcz przeciwnie, pałała od niego teraz aura zrozumienia i swego rodzaju troski, doskonale wiedział kogo mroczny ma na myśli opowiadając te historię. - Denerwuje mnie to prawo Urielu - podjął po chwili mroczny, już znacznie spokojniejszym tonem, znów zaciągając się tytoniem - Prawo ustanowione przez Boga, który nie pomyślał o tym, że dając ludziom wolną wolę i ciskając ich w świat, który dla nich stworzył, ci z nich łamiący Boskie przykazania mogą go uczynić miejscem tak okropnym, że ci którzy starają się podążać drogą prawości, zostają zniszczeni i że nie mogą liczyć na żadną formę ochrony, poza własną wolą kierowaną strachem przed karą, która spadnie na nich jeśli się poddadzą. Fakt, że niezależnie od tego czy jest to twoją winą czy nie jeśli upadniesz zostaniesz potępiony doprowadza mnie do szału, a najbardziej doprowadza mnie do szału fakt, że ci którzy mianują się heroldami słowa Bożego, przez to właśnie słowo nie mają prawa do pomagania innym, chociaż mają dość mocy. Archanioł uśmiechnął się, podszedł do Elymasa i kładąc rękę na ramieniu powiedział: - Jeśli rzeczywiście tak jest, to masz w sobie więcej ze świętego niż z demona. - Nie sądzę, jestem mordercą i potworem w ludzkiej skórze, który od trzystu lat morduje dzieci Boże - odpowiedział czarnoksiężnik. - Każdy może zostać odkupiony Elymasie, nawet ty wystarczy, że tego zechcesz - powiedział archanioł i zniknął równie raptownie, jak na początku pojawił się w wozie upiora. ---- Już z daleka widział migoczące światło w swoim salonie, ciche dźwięki dochodziły z wnętrza mieszkania, a gdy otworzył drzwi przywitał go charakterystyczny bełkot telewizji. Cicho przeszedł przez przedpokój i wszedł do obszernego pomieszczenia. Przywieszony na ścianie, podłączony do stojącego pod nim laptopa, telewizor odtwarzał teraz, któryś z odcinków jakiegoś niszowego serialu o zerowej wartości merytorycznej, za to pochłaniającej aż za duże ilości czasu. Podszedł do zbudowanej na planie litery "U" czarnej kanapy, postawionej na przeciw odtwarzacza. Spała na niej młoda, na oko dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna, o jasnej skórze, krótkich, postrzępionych, kruczoczarnych włosach i drobnej posturze. Leżała na oparciu jednej z bocznych ścian kanapy, okryta czarnym kocem, spod którego wystawała czerwona piżama składająca się z długiej bluzki i luźnych spodni. Elymas przeszedł obok niej delikatnie przeczesując jej włosy i uśmiechając się. Odpowiedziało mu tylko ciche westchnięcie i nieznaczny ruch jej ciała. Elymas nie przepadał za alkoholem, zdecydowanie wolał intensywniejsze smaki niż do niczego innego niepodobną gorycz etanolu drażniącego zmysły, toteż zamiast typowych trunków, pokroju whisky czy wódki, znacznie bardziej preferował nalewki, zwłaszcza takie jak ta z orzecha laskowego, którą postanowił się uraczyć. Wydobył szklankę i nalał sobie trunku, po czym przystawił naczynie do ust i zaciągnął się mieszanką mocnych zapachów. Wziął łyk i zaczął delektować się smakiem, jednak już po chwili do jego nozdrzy dotarł kolejny, znacznie ostrzejszy, mdły i niepodobny do niczego pochodzącego ze świata materialnego zapach. Cokolwiek to było pachniało pożądaniem, euforią, chęcią poznawania, odkrywania i zwiększania intensywności co raz to nowych doznań. Jedna chwila mieszanki nieziemskich zapachów sprawiła aby ciało dziewczyny leżącej na kanapie przeszył dreszcz, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Elymas uśmiechnął się, powoli odstawił szklankę na blat i wyszedł na werandę swego domu. Czekała tam na niego kobieta, odziana w czarną suknię typu empire, której górna część zakończona była czarnymi piórami wszytymi w kawałek podwiniętego materiału, w miejscu wszycia każdego z piór znajdował się natomiast niewielki rubin. Od brzucha, po jej ciele równolegle ze sobą sunęły dwa czerwone węże, z czasem rozchodząc się na boki, kończące swą wędrówkę zataczając kręgi na piersiach kobiety, między nimi natomiast, także na linii dekoltu znajdował się natomiast również czerwony odwrócony pentagram. Suknia była rozcięta na bokach, a poza kobiety sprawiała, że pasek czarnego materiału spiętego czarnym skórzanym pasem, ze srebrną klamrą z wyrzeźbioną na niej ludzką czaszką, na którym kołysał się przypięty sztylet o rękojeści wykonanej z ludzkiej kości, schowanym w czerwonej pochwie zdobionej złotymi odlewami, był na tyle wąski by odsłonić czarne podwiązki i jasną skórę o idealnych z perspektywy ludzkiego obserwatora ud. Jej odsłonięte ramiona, podobnie jak twarz, pokryte były czerwono-czarnymi tatuażami, te pierwsze formowały się w różne znaki i inkantacje, podczas gdy te na twarzy, umiejscowione głównie na czole tworzyły opaskę, której centrum stanowiło trzecie oko, wykonane tak dobrze, że z daleka nie sposób było rozpoznać czy jest prawdziwe czy wytatuowane. Jej dłonie zdobiła para stylizowanych na pajęczynę, czarno szarych rękawiczek odsłaniających palce i pomalowane na czarno, naturalnie długie paznokcie. Jej szyję zdobił czarny łańcuszek z licznymi czerwonymi kamieniami, natomiast na środku znajdowała się czaszka ptaka wrony, również ozdobiona czerwonymi symbolami. Jej długie włosy, zaczynały się od czerwonego pasemka na czole by dalej ustąpić zmierzwionej czerni spiętej w nieregularny kok. Jej pomalowane krwawo czerwoną szminką usta, ukazywały zalotny uśmiech, a dzikie spojrzenie czerwonych oczu, emanowało nienaturalną energią, podświadomie zachęcającą obserwatora do czynienia grzechu. - Lilith - zaczął upiór rozkładając ramiona w powitalnym geście. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem, złapała za ubrania i z potężną siłą przyciągnęła do siebie. Normalnie taka moc wybiłaby zęby przeciętnemu partnerowi, jednak u Elymasa ograniczyło się to tylko do rozciętej wargi. Kobieta całowała go łapczywie i natarczywie, obłapiając każdy fragment ciała jaki znalazł się w jej zasięgu i wylizując każdą kroplę krwi jaka wydobyła się z rany ust czarnoksiężnika, który nie pozostawał jej dłużny i bez obawy o konsekwencje, zaczął odwdzięczać się takim samym zachowaniem. Po tym dość długim i bardzo namiętnym przywitaniu, w czasie którego mroczny zerwał spinkę z włosów kobiety, sprawiając że te luźno spadły na jej ramiona i zsunęły się dalej, aż do dekoltu, oboje weszli do środka. - Napijesz się? Mam kilka naprawdę dobrych nalewek - zaproponował upiór. - Chętnie - odpowiedziała kobieta opierając się o blat położony przy barku, tak by odsłonić jak największą część swoich walorów. - Mam orzechową, wiśniową, czereśniową, na bazie ziół, kwiatów... - mówił mężczyzna. - Może być ta - powiedziała kobieta biorąc do ręki upitą już nalewkę orzechową i pociągając mocny łyk. Elymas zobaczył jak Lilith przymyka oczy i odchyla głowę do góry, jak bierze cięższy wdech, jak jej ciało natychmiastowo się prostuje. Po chwili stania w takiej pozycji, mroczny dostrzegł ruch jej krtani, kobieta powoli otworzyła oczy i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Zaczynam sobie przypominać dlaczego tak bardzo podoba ci się pobyt w świecie śmiertelników - powiedziała kobieta. - Ma swoje zalety - odpowiedział upiór nalewając sobie szklankę tego samego trunku i dodał - Ale nie odwiedziłaś mnie w celu zwykłej wizyty towarzyskiej prawda... matko? - Niestety synu - odpowiedziała kobieta wystawiając szklankę prosząc o dolewkę - Martwimy się o ciebie, wiemy o wizytach tego przeklętego archanioła, Uriela, wiemy do czego usiłuje cię przekonać i martwimy się, że zaczynasz mu ulegać. - Nie zaczynam - odpowiedział Elymas spełniając jej prośbę - Po prostu, jego ego nie pozwala mu zaakceptować faktu, że może nie osiągnąć swojego celu. - A jednak, nie pozwoliłeś tej śmiertelniczce odebrać sobie życia, pozwoliłeś by ją zamknięto, dlaczego? - spytała kobieta delektując się kolejną porcją nalewki. - Była maltretowana, torturowana, gnębiona, molestowana, finalnie gwałcona, dobrze wiesz dlaczego nie pozwoliłem jej skazać na potępienie - odpowiedział upiór. - Tylko tyle? - spytała kobieta mierząc go wzrokiem i dopytała - Zwykły sentyment do życia z czasów bycia śmiertelnikiem? Co prawda nie dziwi mnie to, że odpuściłeś sobie klechę na rzecz jej ojca, w końcu do dzisiaj gwałciciele są twoim celem priorytetowym, no i ten klecha faktycznie jeszcze sporo nagrzeszy, nie mniej fakt, że ocaliłeś to dziecko jest... niepokojący. - Nie, nie tylko - powiedział upiór odpowiadając na pytanie i wytłumaczył - Uriel męczył mnie swoim gadaniem o ocaleniu duszy, pomyślałem że mógłbym spróbować uczynić ją jedną z nas, łowców. Wiesz, zmienić to dziecko w nasz oręż, policzek wymierzony prosto w jego przekonania i wiarę w moje bycie dobrym. Kobieta obnażyła swój perłowy uśmiech, a po chwili z jej gardła wydobył się donośny, upiorny, obłąkańczy wręcz śmiech. - Oh, Elymasie - podjęła po chwili - A ja już zaczynałam dowierzać w te brednie o możliwości twojego nawrócenia się, widzę że zupełnie niepotrzebnie - powiedziała a jej ton głosu zaczął się zmieniać, z zatroskanego i opiekuńczego na dużo bardziej ponętny i kuszący - Zawsze taki byłeś, morderczy, zabójczo skuteczny, z tą swoją sadystyczną pasją do karania winnych, godną samego Lucyfera a jednak... jesteś dobry, wciąż dobry, tak ludzko dobry, być może to właśnie ta dobroć sprawia, że jesteś tak intrygujący, tak skuteczny, tak... pociągający - powiedziała kobieta biorąc cięższy wdech, mocniej zapierając się o blat, była jak dzikie zwierze szykujące się do ataku, wtedy jednak do jej uszu dotarł szmer. Cichy, niemal niesłyszalny szelest, mały ruch koca, pod którym leżała śpiąca dziewczyna natychmiast zwrócił uwagę demonicy. - No proszę, kogo my tu mamy. Dobra jesteś, prawie się nabrałam na to, że rzeczywiście śpisz - powiedziała Lilith podchodząc do dziewczyny. - Przepraszam pani Lilith - powiedziała dziewczyna kuląc się i kryjąc pod kocem przed kobietą - Nie chciałam przeszkadzać ja... - Csiii - uspokoiła ją kobieta rozczesując jej włosy - Skąd ten strach maleńka? Przecież nie zrobiłaś nic złego prawda? - spytała Lilith nachylając się nad nią. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, poza cichym piśnięciem, Lilith jednak w zupełności to wystarczało. Złapała dziewczynę i wyszarpała ją spod koca przyciągając do siebie i mocno przytulając. Dziewczyna była roztrzęsiona i przerażona, ale w miarę jak szponiaste palce gładziły jej ciało, lęk zaczął ją opuszczać. - Muszę przyznać Elymasie, masz ciekawy gust z tą piżamką, może zacznę tak ubierać swoje niewolnice? - powiedziała kobieta powoli puszczając dziewczynę z objęć i pozwalając by ta usadowiła się wygodnie na kanapie. - To nie był mój pomysł, pozwalam jej ubierać się tak jak jej wygodnie i ona nie jest niewolnicą - odpowiedział upiór podchodząc do kobiet. - No tak - zaśmiała się Lilith - Zapomniałam, że brzydzisz się tego zwrotu, ale niestety taka jest prawda kochanie, ta dziewczyna wykona każdy twój rozkaz bez chwili zawahania czy zwątpienia, tak ją wytresowano, jest, była i będzie zależna od twojej woli. - Co nie znaczy, że muszę to wykorzystywać - odpowiedział Elymas i dodał - Dałaś mi ją w prezencie jako ochroniarza i do tej roli mam zamiar ograniczać jej wolę, zresztą niewiele jest sytuacji kiedy rzeczywiście jest potrzebna. - Fakt - powiedziała kobieta i dodała - To bardzo miło z twojej strony, że dajesz jej aż tyle swobody, większość twoich młodszych braci preferuje jednak... - Wiem co preferują moi bracia i jest to tak samo obrzydliwe jak brzmi - przerwał jej czarnoksiężnik. Lilith zaczęła nabierać powietrza w płuca by coś powiedzieć ale wtedy odezwała się dziewczyna. - Przepraszam, że przerywam Matko Upiorów. - Co się stało Catrine? - spytała łagodnym głosem kobieta. - Czy mogłabym pójść do swojego pokoju? - spytała niepewnie dziewczyna. - Ależ oczywiście dziecko, uciekaj do łóżeczka - powiedziała Lilith. - Dziękuje - powiedziała Catrine i puściła się biegiem na pierwsze piętro domu do swego łóżka. - Rozczula mnie, zawsze taka była, potulna jak baranek, uległa, grzeczna, już wiem dlaczego dajesz jej tyle swobody, nie wkurza cię, nie masz więc powodu aby być wrednym, no i jej zdolności łóżkowe, nawet mi zaimponowała a to rzadkość, aż dziw bierze że w takim uroczym ciele czai się taki diabeł - zażartowała kobieta. - Trudno się nie zgodzić, w walce zachowuje się podobnie - dodał upiór. - Ooo no proszę, ktoś tu jednak skorzystał ze swego prezentu inaczej niż tylko w roli ochroniarza - powiedziała Lilith zaplatając dłonie na jego szyi. - Z jej własnej i niczym nie przymuszonej woli - powiedział gniewnie mężczyzna. - Oczywiście, oczywiście, duma nie pozwoliłaby ci złamać swoich zasad, jak mówiłam, taki... ludzko... dobry - powiedziała kobieta i obdarzyła go kolejnym, namiętnym, chociaż znacznie delikatniejszym niż poprzedni pocałunkiem. - Dobrzy ludzie nie potrzebują zasad, nie bez powodu mam ich tak wiele - powiedział spokojnie mroczny. - Oh naprawdę? To może opowiesz mi co to za zasady, na przykład tu, teraz, na tej kanapie? - spytała kobieta zbliżając swoje usta do warg czarnoksiężnika. - Coś jeszcze zanim rzucimy się na siebie? Kobieta zaśmiała się i odsunęła od niego na kilka kroków. - Za tą bezczelność niejednego zawlokłabym do piekła, ale fakt, czeka nas długa noc, a jest jeszcze coś - powiedziała kobieta popychając czarnoksiężnika na kanapę i skokiem znajdując się w rozkroku na jego kolanach. - Co takiego? - zapytał upiór kładąc dłonie na biodrach Lilith. - Masz może jakąś broń? Broń białą rzecz jasna - powiedziała kobieta. Elymas westchnął i zabierając dłonie z bioder swej "matki" podał jej ostrze stworzone tej nocy, w czasie spotkania z kapłanem, które dosłownie znikąd pojawiło się w jego dłoniach. Lilith zeszła ze swego partnera i ujmując miecz w dłonie zaczęła uważnie je studiować. Po chwili zastanowienia spytała: - Skąd je masz? - Klecha chciał mi przywalić wyświęconym krzyżem, więc zmieniłem go w miecz i poraniłem mu łapę, którą na mnie podniósł - odpowiedział Elymas. - Przebiłeś się przez aurę świętości? - zapytała zdziwiona Lilith. - Nie musiałem, krzyż stracił ją, kiedy w czasie czynienia nierządu z pewną chórzystką kapłan użył go jako narzędzia do dawania jej analnej przyjemności - odparł mroczny. Kobieta wybuchła gromkim śmiechem, zaraz się jednak uspokoiła i powiedziała: - W mieście pojawił się paladyn, wraz z oddziałem Niebiańskiej Straży. - Ta sekta jeszcze istnieje? Myślałem, że Starzec wytłukł wszystkich - zaśmiał się Elymas. - Oni są tacy jak my, a nawet gorsi od nas, zawsze wracają - powiedziała kobieta z pogardą w głosie. - Bez obaw matko, wytropię zniszczę jego i jego drużynę - powiedział czarnoksiężnik. - Ooo nie wątpię, niestety twój przeciwnik wszedł w posiadanie uświęconego oręża - rzekła Lilitch mocno łapiąc obiema rękami za ostrze, dość mocno by pociekła z niego krew - Pozwól więc synu, że dam ci mały prezent, który pozbawi tego głupca jakichkolwiek szans zwycięstwa - powiedziała kobieta. Jej skóra z jasnej, stała się trupio blada, oczy zapłonęły ciemnoniebieskim światłem, kobieta wzięła rękojeść miecza do ust, wpychając ją sobie do gardła aż po jelec, wówczas z jej ust wysunął się długi język, który zaplótł się wokół całej długości klingi. Jej oczy zapłonęły jeszcze jaśniejszym światłem, język zacisnął się na ostrzu a to zaczęło płonąć prawdziwym żarem. Elymas patrzył jak na koziej czaszce wypalany jest odwrócony pentagram, z wpisanym w niego krzyżem zamętu, wokół kozich rogów zaczęły wić się oplatające je węże, a proste dotąd ostrze ukształtowało się we flamberg, Lilith stała tak jeszcze przez chwilę, aż oczy kozła nie błysnęły fioletowym światłem, wówczas demonica wydobyła rękojeść ze swoich ust, odsłaniając dopasowaną do dłoni czarnoksiężnika rękojeść i jego symbol na głowicy. - Naznaczony mą krwią, wolą, siłą i pożądaniem - powiedziała kobieta podając mu miecz. - Z tą bronią? Nawet broń ukuta ręką anioła, nie będzie w stanie go ocalić - powiedział Elymas podziwiając otrzymaną broń. - Doskonale. Dostałeś prezent, to teraz masz mi ładnie podziękować - powiedziała kobieta rzucając się na mężczyznę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Strony bez cenzury Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Czarna Książka